


The Angel Room: Makael Interviews Jack Kline

by CatherineinNB



Series: The Angel Room [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Episode: s14e02 Gods and Monsters, Fluff, Gen, Gods and Monsters, Interview, Interviewed by an angel, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineinNB/pseuds/CatherineinNB
Summary: Makael, a seraphim, has fled the Supernatural universe for our own after Michael's arrival from the AU. She quickly discovers the Supernatural series, and as the new season begins, is eagerly keeping apprised of current events back home.And what better way to do so than to pull characters from the Supernatural universe into ours for weekly interviews?Makael's second interview: The adorable Jack Kline[This post is just squeaking in before episode 3. It took me a while to get an AO3 account invite. The goal is to have weekly interviews with Makael and various SPN characters as Season 14 airs]





	The Angel Room: Makael Interviews Jack Kline

**Author's Note:**

> **_The Context:_ **   
>  Makael, a seraphim, fell to earth with the rest of the angels six years ago, and soon found herself a human vessel. In the subsequent intra-angel conflicts, Makael managed to stay unaffiliated and off-the-grid. After a time, she was presumed dead by the various factions. She (quite happily) did not apprise any of her brothers and sisters to the contrary, and continued to make a human life for herself on earth.
> 
> What some might call cowardice, Makael calls prudence. She would point to the fact that she is the twelfth remaining angel in existence as evidence in her favor.
> 
> When the AU’s Michael arrived on earth, however, Makael decided it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Using the spell used by Balthazar to propel the Winchesters into an alternate universe, and an artifact that will allow her to open a way back to her universe (because she never does anything without having an escape plan), Makael has made her new home here.
> 
> Having quickly become aware of the show Supernatural, Makael has spent much of her spare time watching it. Call it homesickness. Call it boredom. Call it fangirling.
> 
> Call it whatever you want.
> 
> Now that the new season is airing, Makael is taking a special interest in current events back home. And who better to talk about the latest than Supernatural’s characters themselves?
> 
> Thus, The Angel’s Room is born.
> 
> **_The Setting:_ **   
>  A modern room, equipped with low pile, beige carpet, is well appointed. Along one wall runs a line of bookcases; along the opposite wall, sits a comfortable, poppy-red couch with clean lines. Facing the couch is a set of dark brown, leather chairs, with deep seats. In between is a glass-topped coffee table.
> 
> Beyond the seating arrangement is a wall of glass windows. Situated in front of the windows, a desk is equipped, sparingly, with a laptop and office supplies. Two metal chairs sit in front of the desk, with an office chair behind it.
> 
> The windows overlook a charming downtown scene that might be in the oldest section of Boston, or any other city of that sort along the East Coast.
> 
> All is neat and spare to the point of near-painfulness; only the few decorations that dot the space soften it: the neatly folded cream-and-white quilt slung over one arm of the couch, a piece of driftwood here, a decorative stone or a bird’s feather there.

**_The Interview:  
_ ** _ Makael is seated in her previous perch on the couch. Today, however, there is a spatter of rain against the glass panes that make up the wall opposite the door, and the light coming in from outside is dim and overcast. A lamp with a linen shade situated next to the couch throws warm light around the room. Two floor lamps of a similar make are turned on at either the end of the row of bookcases.  
  
Today, Makael is wearing a less formal outfit than the one she wore to interview Sam: jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt that slips off one shoulder. The white-and-purple logo at the bottom corner is scrunched up, but the letters “b-e-W-i” are visible. Her dark, sleek hair is pulled back in a ponytail. _

_ On the door smolders an identical sigil to the one we encountered before. After a moment, a knock sounds upon it. _

**Makael:** [ _startled and clearly not expecting a knock_ ] Um, come in?  
[ _after another pause, the knob turns and the door opens. Jack Kline takes a step inside, looks back in the direction he came from, frowns, turns back to the room, spots Makael_ ]  
 **Jack:** Hello. [ _mouth purses as he stares at her, analyzing_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _smiles widely_ ] Hi Jack, I’m—  
 **Jack:**  [ _matter-of-factly_ ] I know who you are. Sam told us about you. He thought you might try to … bring more of us here.  
 **Makael:** [ _eyes widen_ ] Oh! Oh. He … he, uh, talked about me? [ _cheeks color slightly_ ]  
 **Jack:** [ _earnestly_ ] Yes. [ _his attention turns from Makael to the rest of the room; after a moment he walks over to the bookcase, where he stops to examine the titles. The door remains open._ ]  
 **Makael:** … so, what did Sam, uh, say? About me?  
 **Jack:** [ _glances back over his shoulder at Makael; then returns attention to shelf, picking up a hawk’s feather and running his fingers over it_ ] He said that you’d come here to escape Michael. He said that there is a television show here about us. He has Maggie doing some research, to see if there is anything in the lore that might explain it. [ _puts down feather; his attention is captured by the windows and he walks over to them to look out_ ] He said that if we were brought over here, we should cooperate. That you seemed to know things that were important about what was going on because of this … _Supernatural_ show. And that you don’t seem to be a threat.  
 **Makael:** [ _slightly offended_ ] Of course I’m not.  
 **Jack:** [ _glances back at her again, raises one eyebrow slightly, then turns back to window, tracing the line a raindrop makes as it slips its way down the glass_ ] This world seems to be very similar to our own. Of course, if I had my grace, I’d be able to tell more.  
 **Makael:** [ _has risen to her feet; makes her way over to the door, which she shuts firmly. Jack turns at the sound. She walks back to the couch; states by way of explanation_ ] It’s not good to keep gateways open like that, Jack. [ _plops back down onto couch and pulls laptop onto her lap_ ] So, my first question actually has to do with your grace—  
 **Jack:** You took longer, this time, to bring one of us over than you did last time. It’s been a few days. Why is that?  
 **Makael:** Oh. Well, you know. Life stuff.  
 **Jack:**  [considers this; then] You should know that Dean is home.  
 **Makael:** Yes. I saw the previews for the next episode.  
 **Jack:** [ _perplexed_ ] … previews?  
 **Makael:** Ah, nevermind. Let’s stay focused on last week’s episode. And you grace. You’ve been continuing to adjust to life without it. Which led to some of the week’s most powerful scenes. Everyone was incredibly moved by the talk that you and Cas had in the Bunker library. And it seemed to hit home for you. What are your thoughts about what he said?  
 **Jack:** [ _makes his way over to the seating; instead of taking a one of the leather chairs, sits down cross legged on the far end of the couch with his back against the arm, facing Makael_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _looks slightly taken aback; follows suit, swiveling to face him_ ]  
 **Jack:**  What do I think about the Great Fall, you mean?  
 **Makael:** Um, well, no. About what Castiel said to you: what he discovered about himself in the wake of the Great Fall.  
 **Jack:** [ _looks at Makael curiously_ ] The topic of the Great Fall makes you uncomfortable. [ _sudden realization has him smile in triumph at his own understanding_ ] Oh. You would have fallen, too. [ _sobers; adds with sudden compassion_ ] I’m sorry. That must have been difficult. Even though _you_ still had your grace. Castiel says it was very difficult for most of the angels. That most of you had never even been to earth before. Had you? Ever been to earth before?  
 **Makael:** I … [ _takes in a shaky breath_ ] Look, Jack, like I said to Sam, this isn’t about me. The fans don’t care about me. They care about _you.  
_ **Jack:** Why do they care about me? [ _genuinely confused_ ]  
 **Makael:** Because … because you’re Jack. [ _continues with animation_ ] You’re adorable. You’re sweet. You’re the child that we’ve always wanted for our protagonists, but they've never had. We care because of your innocence, and your deep sense of conviction and passion about the way things _should_ be. And because you show people that where they come from doesn’t matter: it’s not about who our parents were, or how we start out, it’s about our future, the decisions that we make. Choices. The exercise of our free will.  
 **Jack:** Oh. [ _pauses_ ] You’ve thought about this a lot.  
 **Makael:** [ _flushes_ ] Well, the fans have, of course.  
 **Jack:** [ _considers this_ ] So what did you want to ask me? Sam said there was a limited window of time you can keep the door open.  
 **Makael:** Oh. [ _looks at laptop_ ] Right. I guess I was wanting to know what your thoughts were about what Cas said to you in the library.  
 **Jack:** [ _thinks_ ] He said, “At the time of the Great Fall, when the angels were banished from heaven, I lost what I thought was everything. I had no grace. I had no wings. I felt hopeless and useless.” And I said, “What did you have left?” And he said, “Well, I had Sam and Dean.”  
 **Makael:** [ _makes a noise that is distinctly fangirlish_ ]  
 **Jack:** [ _catches noise; pauses_ ] This is important to … the fans.  
 **Makael:** [ _squeaks_ ] Yes. [ _nods vigorously_ ]  
 **Jack:** … because he was acknowledging that Sam and Dean had helped him? That was important to the … fans?  
 **Makael:** Yes. But. [ _takes breath_ ] What did _you_ think about it, Jack?  
 **Jack:** [ _considers_ ] I suppose … I supposed it made me think about the people that I have. Sam, and Castiel. Mary. Bobby. I’m … I’m glad that I have people who are there for me. Whether I have my grace or not.  
 **Makael:** [ _typing emphatically as she nods_ ] Okay, good. Good stuff. Anything else about what he said? How it made you feel? What it made you think?  
 **Jack:** [ _quotes, thoughtfully_ ] “But I had something else that was extremely helpful. I had myself. Just the basic me. As Dean would say, without all the bells and whistles. You know, Sam and Dean, they weren’t born with their expertise. They’ve been at it since they were children: failing, winning, developing over the years. Patience, persistence, those are skills, too. The past, where you came from, that’s important. But it is not as important as the future, and where you’re going.”  
 **Makael:** Yes. [ _voice is rather high pitched_ ] Yes, he said all of that.  
 **Jack:** And you want to know my … thoughts about this, too?  
 **Makael:** Uh-huh.  
 **Jack:** All right. [ _thinks_ ] Well, it made me want to learn more about my past … where I come from. To … help me. To _discover_ my future.  
 **Makael:** Which is why you went to meet your grandparents.  
 **Jack:** Yes. [ _ducks his head, smiles slightly_ ] They were very nice.  
 **Makael:** What did you like about them?  
 **Jack:** They were … kind. They cared about her, about my mother. They were so proud of her. They … loved her so much. I can see now where her love for me came from. Where she learned to love like she did.  
 **Makael:** [ _looks up; eyes shining brightly_ ] That’s beautiful, Jack. [ _continues to type_ ] Do you feel as if you have a better sense of who you are? Where you are going? After meeting them?  
 **Jack:** I … do. [ _with some surprise, as if he hasn’t voiced this before_ ]  
 **Makael:** That’s good. That’s good, Jack. I’m glad.  
 **Jack:** [ _turns a bright smile upon her_ ] Yes. It is good. [ _frowns, looks up at doorway, where sigil is starting to fade_ ] Sam wanted whoever ended up here to ask _you_ some questions. Have I answered enough of yours? Can I ask his questions now?  
 **Makael:** Oh. Uh, I guess so. I mean, I don’t want to influence the plot too much, but … sure. What did he want to know?  
 **Jack:** He said that you were right about the vampires. That you had said, “ It might be a good idea to pay some extra attention to the vampires over the next little bit.” And the vampires were key to what Michael was doing. He wanted to know if there was anything else you thought we should … pay attention to. So, is there?  
 **Makael:** … Lydia.  
 **Jack:** The … the vampire that escaped Michael?  
 **Makael:** Yes. He let her escape.  
 **Jack:** [ _nods_ ] Yes. Sam thought that might be the case. So that she led him and the others into the trap with the werewolves.  
 **Makael:** Yes. The trap. [ _pauses_ ] You should know, Jack, that he went back and killed Lydia after she told Sam and Mary and Bobby where to go. He told her, “You can’t have a trap without bait.” And then he said, “Once the trap has been sprung, you don’t need the bait anymore.” And he killed her.  
 **Jack:** … that’s … I’m sorry about Lydia, but what does that have to—  
 **Makael:** Dean’s still alive. [ _raises eyebrows_ ]  
 **Jack:** I don’t …  
 **Makael:** [ _under her breath_ ] Ah, screw it. [ _in normal voice_ ] Look, I’ll be blunt. A lot of the fans think that Michael is still possessing Dean. That he’s just gone deep, the way Gadreel did with Sam in Season 9. I’m not sure if that’s even what’s going on. Michael could still be in charge, and he’s just impersonating Dean. The thing is, he wouldn’t just let Dean go free, any more than he let Lydia go free. He’d kill him if he was done with him. So something isn’t right. Have Cas check him. Thoroughly. And … and even if everything _seems_ okay? Don’t trust it. Something’s … something’s wrong.  
 **Jack:** [ _swallows, blinks rapidly_ ] We have. We already checked.  
 **Makael:** Well, check again. Tell Sam, all right?  
 **Jack:** I will.  
 **Makael:** [ _nods_ ] Okay, kiddo. We’re outta time. You’ve gotta go. [ _stands, ushers Jack to the door; opens it for him_ ]  
 **Jack:** Thank you. I have one last question. [ _moves to threshold_ ]  
 **Makael:** Yes?  
 **Jack:** _Had_ you ever been to earth before the fall?  
 **Makael:** [ _tightly_ ] Yes. Once. Safe journey home, Jack.  
 **Jack:** [ _nods thoughtfully, steps through door_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _closes door firmly, droops_ ] You need to stay out of it, Makael. Interviews. These are supposed to be interviews. Interviewers don’t get interviewed. [ _begins to wander back to couch_ ] Get it together. [ _pauses_ ] There was some good stuff, though. Good stuff. I think the fans will be happy?

**END SCENE.**


End file.
